1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adaptive vehicle control system that includes driving style recognition and, more particularly, to an adaptive vehicle control system that provides driver assistance by identifying the driver's driving style in terms of driving sportiness based on curve-handling behavior.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Driver assistance systems and vehicle active safety systems are becoming an integral part of vehicle design and development in an attempt to reduce driving stress and to enhance vehicle/roadway safety. For example, adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems are known that relieve drivers from routine longitudinal vehicle control by keeping the vehicle a safe distance away from a preceding vehicle. Also, lane changing departure warning systems are know that alert the vehicle driver whenever the vehicle tends to depart from the traveling lane.
These systems employ various sensors and detectors that monitor vehicle parameters, and controllers that control vehicle systems, such as active front and rear wheel steering and differential braking. Although such systems have the potential to enhance driver comfort and safety, their success depends not only on their reliability, but also on driver acceptance. For example, considering an ACC system, studies have shown that although shortening headway distances between vehicles can increase traffic flow, it can also cause stress to some drivers because of the proximity to a preceding vehicle. Therefore, it may be desirable to enhance such systems by adapting the vehicle control in response to a driver's driving style to meet the needs of different drivers.